Current systems use GPS data from a location tracking device located in a vehicle to perform various functions such as trip distance and fare calculations. However, the GPS data typically includes noise, which results in inaccurate GPS data that is not representative of the true location of the location tracking device. Calculating distances of trips based on inaccurate GPS data may result in incorrect fare calculation.